Catch Me If You Can
by ColoringTheRain
Summary: Yoruichi is back in Karakura Town and wants to have some fun.


**Catch Me if You Can**

The black cat wandered the streets, counting off the houses. It was looking for a specific place. One with a large open lot out front, maybe with two children fighting over chores out front, but the cat silently prayed that no one would be there. Except for the shop owner himself, the real reason the cat came to the living world. Small paws against the pavement, one after the other, the cat suddenly noticed a familiar terrain under its feet. It looked up and its destination was standing just a few feet away. The cat smiled and gave a small laugh as it walked through the front door.

The interior of the small shop was empty.

"Excellent" thought the cat.

Meanwhile, a very frustrated shop owner was quietly working away in his personal lab. One invention after another, they just didn't work.

"Damn it…" he mumbled after tossing yet another failed idea into the trash. "What am I missing?" He sighed and sat back in is chair. He had been trying to get this done before everyone came back but now he wasn't so confident in his abilities.

"Meow."

The cat hopped up onto his desk.

"Need a break Kisuke? Me too." The cat mewed at the frustrated shopkeeper.

"Yoruichi?" Kisuke jumped back in surprise at the feline assault.

With a flash of white smoke the cat was transformed into a dark skinned beauty.

"Honestly Kisuke, you shouldn't be so surprised." The woman teased as she slipped on her robe. "You should know that I like to stop by when I get a little bored. Especially when no one else is around."

Kisuke stared for a moment then laughed at himself.

"I guess it really isn't a surprise then, is it?" he mused. "How can I help you Yoruichi?"

"Hmmmmm…" she purred. "I guess we could…" she thought as she came in close to his face. "… play tag!" she grabbed his green striped hat and flash-stepped out the door, laughing all the way. "Catch me if you can, Kisuke!"

Immediately forgetting about his current task, Kisuke chuckled and followed her out the door. He knew that her Shunpo exceeded his own, but that wasn't going to stop him from getting his hat back.

"You know I never really liked this old thing." called Yoruichi. "Why do you wear it again?" She took the hat and spun it around one finger, mocking him.

"Maybe I'll tell you if you give it back." He shouted back, pulling at her curiosity. But she was stronger than that.

"Maybe huh?" She shook her head. "No no, I told you. You have to catch me!" She flash-stepped to his side with the hat in her fist. "If you can…" she taunted, then moved again just as he swiped at the hat.

Kisuke only smiled as he followed her across the lot. He could get the hat back. He just needed a little time…

"Yoruichi-san! You have slowed down." He teased the fleeing woman.

"Not a chance Kisuke!" she laughed and then doubled her speed.

But Kisuke had a few tricks up his sleeve. They used their Shunpo to chase each other throughout the sky, snatching the hat out of each others hands. Kisuke was sure he had her each time, but she kept stealing it back, right off the top of his head. Suddenly, the chase stopped.

"Kisuke?" Yoruichi called, as she had lost sight of the man. He was behind her a second ago. She turned to look for him when he flash-stepped right in front of her face and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Bitch." He whispered in her ear as he plucked the hat from her frozen hands.

"_Oh, he did not just do that." _She thought angrily to herself. She had fallen for his trick. Frustration bubbled up inside her. "No one, NO ONE, calls Yoruichi Shihoin, former Captain of Squad Two and the Stealth and Punishment Force, Yoruichi Shihoin- Flash Goddess, _bitch_." She growled under her breath. She was mad now. This wasn't a game to get the hat anymore. It was a game to get Kisuke.

"KISUKE URAHARA!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "YOU. ARE. SO. DEAD."

Kisuke heard Yoruichi's screams and smiled to himself.

"Oh, am I?" he called back to his now furious friend. He liked it when she was mad, especially at him. Adjusting the hat on his head he flash-stepped to avoid the anger crazed Yoruichi coming at him.

"You still want the hat?" he asked with an innocent voice.

"Give. Now. So I can burn it and then burn you afterwards." She hissed.

"Hmm what an unpleasant way to die… I think I'll pass." He offered.

Determined to catch him, Yoruichi summoned up all the power she could muster.

"Shunko!"

Knowing that he couldn't avoid this now flaming ball of fury, Kisuke braced himself for the collision.

But it never came.

He opened his eyes to see a very angry pair of green eyes staring into his own.

"Gotcha." Yoruichi grinned. Then taking one finger, she pushed a very shocked Kisuke to the ground. She pounced on his chest and gave him a long, deep kiss before whispering in his ear, "You bastard." Kisuke laughed.

"Are you still going to burn my hat?"

She snatched his hat off the ground and leaped away.

"Maybe!" she called back, laughing. "You'll have to catch me and see."


End file.
